generalsrotrfandomcom-20200222-history
Frank Jaeger
Frank Jaeger is ECA's hero unit capable of dealing with enemy infantry in all ranges and cripple enemy bases by sabotaging their structures. Lore According to the most recent Russian GRU intelligence estimates, Hauptmann Frank Jaeger is the key mastermind behind all major resistance operations in and around Berlin. His charismatic leadership and cunning efficiency have turned him into a heroic figure among the local populace and his daring attacks in such close proximity to General Aleksandr's personal headquarters serve to erode the authority of the Russian occupation force with every passing day. In combat, the former paratrooper is both a fearsome hunter and a stealthy operative. His weapons of choice are a powerful 12 gauge pump action shotgun to go loud and a suppressed TAC 50 sniper rifle for more discreet interventions. Once he has infiltrated an enemy base, his technical skills allow him to perform a variety of actions. These include cutting power lines, stealing enemy supplies and disrupting communications. Thanks to his mastery of wilderness survival and navigation, Jaeger can perform all of these tasks while remaining fully concealed, forcing the increasingly paranoid commanders of the local Russian installations to equip even their lowliest sentries with infrared goggles. The Fourth Estate Germany, April 2046 ECAN Medienzentrum, Berlin Anchorman Eric Brice took a deep breath after he sat down, feeling uncharacteristically nervous for a man who was more than used to presenting important news to an audience of millions during prime time. "We'll be on-air in 30 seconds!", announced the new Russian floor manager with a threatening tone. "And remember: Do not try any tricks. We are watching you, svoloch!" A few months ago, the ECAN Media Centre in Berlin was forcibly taken off the net by a Russian Spetsnaz team that barged in during a live broadcast. Warning shots cracked through the room, accidentally killing several members of the news team while Eric dived under his table. Now, the popular anchorman was forced to collaborate and recite the propaganda of the Russian Federation. His remaining colleagues were held at gunpoint and all he could do was to add subtle, sarcastic inflections as he read off the teleprompter, hoping that the Russians' grasp of the English language would not be firm enough for them to notice. The cameras were aimed at him like the rifle muzzles of a firing squad and the floor manager started counting down: "Aaand we're live. Davay!" Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. This is Eric Brice for...Federation Front News, from our new studio in Berlin. From now on, I will present you the pure, unfiltered truth about the war of European aggression. Germany. The fighting forces of the Russian Federation continue their relentless advance through the heart of Europe, meeting only little resistance along their way. The majority of the European Continental Army is sensible enough to surrender in front of our kind, well-disciplined soldiers whilst only a handful of fanatical nationalists dare to put up a senseless fight. The 106th Guards Airborne Division under the command of General Orlov has established a stable beachhead in the western city of Koblenz, securing vital bridges that will take our forces across the Rhine and onwards into France. In the far north, the venerable 20th Guards Army led by General Zhukov is now within reach of the Dutch border. Together, the two veteran commanders are trapping a sizeable portion of the German Army in the polluted Rhineland. It is reported that the glorious General Aleksandr will soon mount a decisive attack to crush their futile resistance once and for all. Czechia. Nikolai Suvorov has payed a surprise visit to Russian troops in the liberated capital city of Prague. During an interview tour, the President inspected the city's largest hospital which is used to treat the injuries of Russians and Europeans alike and even volunteered to donate an entire litre of his own blood to save precious lives. During the procedure, he once again stressed that the people of Europe are not the enemies of the Russian Federation. Two decades ago, a cadre of military warmongers and demagogues has exploited the chaos of the GLA insurrection to turn the European Union, a trusted long-standing partner of the Russian people, into a fractured mosaic reminiscent of a failed state marred by backwards provincialism and disunity. The entire nation of Russia will not rest until the old order has been restored and the united states of Europe can once again assume their rightful place under our benevolent Federation, he explained. Russia. Official sources report that border guards in the Far-East district have intercepted a Chinese infiltration force. At roughly 2AM local time, a group of fifteen foreign agents was caught in the act of sabotaging a border fence in Primorsky. The reckless intruders immediately opened fire on the border guards and died in the ensuing skirmish. Concealed weapons, computer equipment and outrageous propaganda material that was, without a doubt, intended to spread ethnic aggression among the local communities were fou*static* This is Hauptmann Jaeger of the Berlin resistance. Don't listen to the lies of the mass media. The Bundeswehr is holding Ivan at the Weser river and receives ample reinforcements from our neighbours as well as several ECA battle groups. Austria and Italy have fortified the alpine redoubt and the combined navies of Sweden, Norway and Denmark have locked down the Baltic Sea. The numbers of our resistance are growing day by day: For every city the Russian's obliterate, for every innocent shot dead by some green conscript or Shock Trooper scumbag, and for every inch of our homeland they defile, our numbers rise. We will outsmart and overtake them. Spread fear among their ranks, give them no quarter and not a single moment's peace. We have our eyes everywhere, we do not forgive and we do not forget. And: We are coming for you, Aleksan*static*The Fourth Estate update Abilities See also * Colonel Burton * Black Lotus * Jarmen Kell * Boris Bikov References Category:Infantry Category:Heroes Category:ECA infantry